


Mister 102

by Unusual_Lilian



Category: Original Work
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M, Fantasy, Memory, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unusual_Lilian/pseuds/Unusual_Lilian
Summary: This is inspired by my summer in South Korea and someone I met their.Most of it is true. I needed to share this story.I wish people to meet there Mister 102.





	Mister 102

The work was definitely not fun. When I signed up to this work I had hoped to be mostly at the reception of the hostel. I like to talk to people and if I can help them I always feel grateful. But the cleaning part, is far from fun, and some clients can prove difficult. We have had some mean Chinese man a week ago. He had yelled at my colleague and pushed her out of a room when she came to take out the trash. A Russian woman didn't like her room at all because close to the laundry room.  
Thank Goodness I got along so well with the girls working with me.  
Anuska is always really funny to hang around, Angel is always quiet and you can relax around her, Alessia has good taste in music and a lot of travelling stories to tell, Peijin is really attentive to all our needs and shares a lot.  
So even if the work was not always the most attractive, the people felt like home.  
At the end of July, Anuska and Alessia kept talking about a Korean man in room 102. He apparently had a very nice smile, was handsome, and also was really rich.  
Which was weird. The rooms here, weren't first class ones. I still hadn't met this mysterious man but I was eager to see for myself. But he came rarely. Maybe twice a week. We were keeping his wardrobe more than having him stay here.  
I happened to meet him during my night shift at the reception. The girls were right. He was handsome. He had the kind of smile that seemed really genuine. He asked for us to do his laundry. I think I never took care of laundry so well during my time there. But to be honest I was scared those were designer brands.  
We met like this a few times, when he came to pay for the extension of his stay, which made me so very happy. He became a ray of sunshine here. He was kind, so when the day was tiring he gave you a bit of strength.  
And he was a good thing to fantasize too.  
Mid August, I was sad. Angel and Anuska had went out without me to see a friend. A friend that I had met and that apparently hadn't like me at all. He had misunderstood a very bad jokes I had made. And so I don't know it was stupid but I felt low and went on a long walk. I found myself dreaming that he would be there when I came back and took me in his arm and kissed me. I know right ? Pretty stupid. But when I say he was like sunshine I wasn't kidding. Anuska loved his Balanciaga shoes, but I liked his presence. I had recuring dreams about him buying me food and snacks. And also really hot and sweaty dreams. I'm only human afterall. She had investigated him, by looking at his things in his rooms (not going through his bags, I reassure you). He was 32 years old, had 10 pairs of high brand shoes, at least 8 credit card, and he was travelling all Asia. It explained why he was rarely in the hostel.  
One night, I came out of my room to go get some fresh water. It was raining and I hadn't noticed and came running in the lobby. He was just coming out of his room who was to doors from the reception. He asked in a perfect English:  
"Oh is it raining ?  
-Yes ! It surprised me I didn't take an umbrella."  
We both stopped at the door and look out. And he asked :  
''Do you need to go somewhere ? We can share if you need."  
At that moment , I wished my door wasn't so close. What a gentleman. Believe me, a french guy would never had asked that. Well known I know (ok that's not fair to some of my friends but still it's rare).br /> So I showed him my door and told it was okey but I had a huge smile for a looong time after that. But that wasn't all, I made quite a mistake with the last laundry I did for him. When I was folding his laundry, I noticed a t-shirt that looked way to small for his broad shoulders. Bt it was strechy so didn't really wondered more. I folded all his underwear too.  
What I didn't notice well he did... So the next morning he said :  
"I seem to have woman's clothes in my bag..."  
Yes... I gave him a woman's tshirt, her sport shorts and her socks. I laughed a lot. Because it was actually quite obvious. I just thought he liked pink shirts ! It look like the kind french cyclist like so I really didn't see any probleme with him wearing it.  
As for the short well I thought it was a swimsuit !  
He culd have taken it badly but he really didn't and he was really nice about it.  
And the last time I saw him, the very last night, he was still really nice.  
I was trying to get a ticket for a attraction parc on the computer of the reception past my shift around 10.30pm. He came in and said :  
"No go to bed. Work's over !"  
Before I left the hostel I wrote a note and thanked him for being so nice to all of us. And I told him that he made my trip to Korea that much more special.  
I hope it will encourage him to stay the way he is.  
I have a crush on him. But give me crushes on people like him everyday, they are worth it.


End file.
